


But don't you know you're turning me on. I know that it's wrong, but I can't stop this pain inside.

by stodgysays



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, coworker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: I hate you!  But, I want you...inside of me.





	But don't you know you're turning me on. I know that it's wrong, but I can't stop this pain inside.

Walking into work you expect the same discourse with him.  "Well, hello.  Don't you look delicious.  When might I get a taste?" he smirked stroking his goatee.

You snap back. (eye roll) "Should I report you to HR today?"  You don't look up already knowing he is undressing you with his eyes - unbuttoning your blouse one glance at a time.

"Not today.  You already would have, except you enjoy this too much."  He reaches to cover your hand to which you snatch it away and cling your work bag close to you chest in disgust.  You hated his lurking stare and the way his voice get under your skin.  You hated it so much, it made you wet.  

"I don't," you walk off hearing his deep laugh in the background.  A blush develops on your neck and chest.  You sit at your cubicle and huff an irritated breath, but as you settle in you catch yourself glancing over your shoulder.  Tim is talking with another coworker.  You jerk your head back before he catches you.  Your mind wanders...

_"Tell me how hard you want me to fuck you."  He is holding one wrist behind your back.  His member is pressing at the opening of your wet entrance as you are pressing on your stomach down on a table.  You clench not sure if you want him to do this or not. He lifts your chin and turns you face to answer him.  His eyes are black with need._

_"Fuck me until I scream out your name."_

His voice snaps you out of your fantasy.  "You're right you know.  I do deserve a scolding from HR for my behavior.  Care to escort me?"  Standing over you, he extends a hand to you.  You bear a playful grin and take it to help yourself up.

Leading the way, you grip his wrist and practically drag him behind you.  You push the door open into the closest meeting room, and you both enter.  You face him and begin unbuttoning your blouse.

"You want this?" You implore provoking him further.  He moves like a snake and attacks your lips.  His tongue fills your mouth while lifting you by the waist onto a table.  It was not unpleasant - the feeling of him kissing you down your neck and the feeling of his hands tracing soft circles on your hips.  

His head dips to the opening of your blouse.  You arch your head back when his tongue slowly licks between your breasts.  He lingers on one spot knowing it causes goosebumps to form on your skin.   His head inches down.  His hands grip your knees and swiftly swing them apart revealing to him the lacy white panties.  You feel his nose press against your clit inhaling deeply.  

With one hand, he swipes your panties to the side.  His tongue laps at your sex as if he knew how wet you were.  The slurping sound makes you quiver against his tongue.  Positioned at your opening, he licks upward pausing on your clit again.  He raises up to look at you.  The sight of your juices on his face fills you with a confusing desire.  He grips the back of your head and kisses you again. 

He stands you up and flips you around.  Your earlier fantasy floods your brain.  Was he going to fuck you hard from behind?  

Instead of leaning you against the table, he straightens the fabric of your skirt and presses his mouth to your ear.  "I hope you realize I, not so secretly, love you.  Will you consider being with someone like me?"  You face him wrapping your arms around his neck as a smirk forms on your face.

_Please, Tim!  Mindfuck me harder!_

 


End file.
